


You're My SuperMax

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, I couldn't help myself after last night's stream, M/M, SuperMax by the Pitstopboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: It’s the first thing he fucking hears when he wakes up.Max Max Max, super Max Max, super super Max Max, super super Max.He lets out a groan and blinks his eyes open to find his boyfriend staring down at him with a shit eating grin on his face, the song still playing on his phone loudly.





	You're My SuperMax

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't help myself after last night's Twitch stream with Lando and Max, so have this little cracky piece of fic :P  
(I promise I'm still trying to write some longer fics as well, this just popped up in my brain tonight).

It’s the first thing he fucking hears when he wakes up.  _ Max Max Max, super Max Max, super super Max Max, super super Max. _ He lets out a groan and blinks his eyes open to find his boyfriend staring down at him with a shit eating grin on his face, the song still playing on his phone loudly. 

“Are you fucking kidding me Lando?!” He says as he tries to drown out the song by pulling the pillow down over his head, it only muffles the sound a little though and he can still hear Lando’s snickering.

“Yo fucking ho, nuhnuhnuhne. I told you this song is a great tune.” 

“You know normal people wake their boyfriends up with a kiss or maybe if they’re really lucky a blowjob, but no I get this, you’re a terrible boyfriend,” Max says, trying to keep the grin from forming on his face, he can’t really stay annoyed at Lando for long though, when he’s looking at him with such a happy grin on his face. 

“Just appreciate the song babe. Would that make it up to you though? A blowjob?”

“Why don’t you try and find out?” He bluffs, a playful smirk on his face as he pushes himself up on his elbows. He doesn’t really expect Lando to actually do it, but the next thing he knows the bedsheets are pulled down around him and Lando is crawling in between his legs. 

He can barely wrap his mind around what’s happening before he feels Lando’s damp mouth on his crotch, lips pressing down over him through his boxer-briefs, his body catching up before his brain. He doesn’t tease for long though, his fingers already tugging at the waistband of his underwear as Max grows hard underneath Lando’s mouth. 

He doesn’t even notice it at first, too focussed on the feeling of Lando’s mouth sucking down over him tight and wet, but as he gets used to the feeling he becomes aware of a new sensation, Lando’s lips vibrating slightly as he seems to be humming something. He listens to the mumbled humming Lando is trying to do with his cock still in his mouth and then it click, it’s the fucking song, he’s actually humming the song whilst sucking him off. 

“Lando for fu-, shit babe,” he cuts himself off as Lando’s tongue licks over his head perfectly, the vibrations sending an extra spark up his spine as well. He blames his still half awake state for the fact that he can already feel his orgasm starting to build in his stomach. A few more hums to the tune of SuperMax and he’s tugging at Lando’s hair in warning, his orgasms rushing through him in waves. 

Lando looks up at him with a devilish little grin then, before wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand and letting himself fall back down beside Max. 

“You’re the worst you know that.”

“Is that how you speak to all the people that give you morning blowjobs or am I special?” Lando says trying to act affronted. 

“Special is one thing you definitely are yeah,” he can’t help but chuckle. This man beside him sure was something else. With his soft smiles that could turn into cheeky smirks in an instant. This boy who could come across so shy during press interviews, but then would do 4 hour long Twitch streams, joking about with people whilst wearing bright yellow Rossi merch and drinking from a baby bottle. He should probably consider himself lucky that he didn’t decide to wear any of that this morning. He shakes his head, and looks back over to Lando again, who looks like he’s about to burst out laughing when he says. 

“Aww thanks babe, you’re not too bad yourself... you’re my SuperMax after all.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Lando!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can now find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens!](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
